This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This pilot project mechanism is modeled after internal grant mechanisms at WVU that are peer-reviewed and require adequate progress and external grant submissions after completion. The CoBRE phase III will support three multi-disciplinary and highly innovative projects at $50,000 per year in year 1, followed by two projects at $50,000 per year in year 2 and one project per year in subsequent years. Grants can be renewable for up to one year, but only on a competitive basis, with significant progress expected in year 1 for renewal. Multi-investigator applications that work across several disciplines to answer significant biological questions in a unique manner will be given highest priority. Applicants are expected to utilize technologies available in the CoBRE-supported core facilities. Review of applications will be performed by CN investigators, along with other WVU investigators with relevant expertise, who have previous external grant review experience. Progress reports will be evaluated at approximately the six-month progress time by the CoBRE PI and external advisors and a subset of members of the grant review committee.